falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fernglas
}} Ferngläser sind als eine Waffe in Fallout: New Vegas klassifiziert. Characteristiken Binoculars are equipped and holstered like a weapon, but cannot be used offensively. When drawn, using the same zoom function found on scoped weapons will allow the player character to look through them. Binoculars have a magnification of x2.43, equivalent to the Bozar or hunting revolver. Fundorte * Primm - Can occasionally be purchased from Johnson Nash. * Bison Steve Hotel - On a ledge above front entrance. Can be reached by walking along the broken roller coaster track visible to the left when facing the door. * Sloan - On a table near the northern sandbag barrier on the road. Must be stolen. * Ranger station Echo - On a crate at the northeast sandbag lookout. * Mojave Outpost - There are two pairs which can be acquired. One can be found on the roof of the barracks with Ranger Ghost, on a table. The second pair can be found at the southeast of the outpost near the gates leading to California, in a small guard post to the left of the gate. Both pairs must be stolen. * Ranger station Delta - At the Hoover Dam observation post. Walk past the station camp site, northeast down the trail towards the dam. Must be stolen. * Cottonwood Cove HQ - On the shelf above the desk in the southwest corner of the room. * Lucky 38 - Fully-repaired binoculars can be found in the basement of the casino, accessible after delivering the platinum chip to Mr. House. * Lucky 38 presidential suite - In the room with the pool table, on a shelf to the right of the door. * Vault 3 - On a shelf, on the way up to the overseer's office. * Guardian Peak - On a table next to a chair overlooking Lake Mead. They are initially unusable due to their condition, but can be repaired. * Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters - On the bookshelf within the room before the player drops down through the floor to enter the Sunset Sarsaparilla Vault (This pair of binoculars can usually be found clipped into the bookshelf). * A pair came in the Caravan Pack pre-order bonus content. This pack is now available as part of the Courier's Stash add-on. Infos * Binoculars are classed as a one-handed melee weapon in your Pip-Boy, and will be confiscated when entering casinos. * Binoculars are often found in poor condition, but this does not affect their use. They can be repaired with Reparatursatzs or another pair of binoculars. Binoculars do not benefit from Jury Rigging. * Pressing the attack button when equipped with the binoculars will cause nearby non-player characters and companions to react as if you were pointing a weapon at them. * They make the sound normally associated with melee weapons when picked up from the floor. * Standing and crouching affects how stable your vision is when looking through it. Bugs * Looking through binoculars sometimes results in a black screen with a hack computer screen but can be fixed by restarting the game. * When you equip it, it may show an ammunition count. * When taking one from a companion's inventory, and having another in your inventory already, it will act just as 1 set, with no (2) next to it. Giving a set to the companion results in having one set each again. * Equipping binoculars may cause the player to disappear in third person view, this can be fixed by going back into first person and unequipping the binoculars and equipping any other weapon, but not to your fists. en:Binoculars es:Prismáticos ru:Бинокль uk:Бінокль Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nahkampfwaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Sonstige Gegenstände